


Make a wish

by kelios



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers the oddest things sometimes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish

  


Title: Make a wish  
Author: kelios  
Rating: nc-17  
Summary: Dean remembers the oddest things sometimes....  
  


It was the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere.  Dean had refused to pull into a motel earlier, claiming he just felt like driving, and Sam had been too tired to argue. He'd fallen asleep around ten, and a quick glance at his phone showed that it was nearly three when Dean pulled the Impala off the road into an empty field.  


“Dean?” Sam said, alarmed. “What's wrong?”

  
Dean just shrugged. “Wanna stretch my legs,“ he said, but he headed for the Impala's trunk instead. Sam heard the trunk open and close, then Dean was shaking out a blanket over the hood.

  
“C'mon out,” he called to Sam as he settled back against the windshield. “It's a nice night.”

  
“Dean, what's gong on?” Sam asked as he carefully clambered onto the hood and stretched out next to his brother.

  
“Shhhhh,” Dean said absently, then grinned. “Look!”

  
Sam followed Dean's finger and saw a dot of bright light streak across the sky and fade, followed quickly by another. They watched, entranced, as a dozen or more meteors flashed by.

  
After awhile, Dean said, “Remember when you first found out about meteor showers? You pestered Dad for a month to take you somewhere you could watch.”

  
Sam was quiet for a moment. “I remember you trying to sneak me out to see them after Dad said no,” he said, and laughed. “I can't believe you remembered after all these years.” He leaned over and kissed his brother quick and hard, laughing again when Dean pulled him back down to do the job properly.

  
“Mmmm,” Dean sighed happily.  Even in the dim light, Dean was beautiful, green eyes shining faintly, lips red and kiss swollen. “Well, I am an awesome big brother.”

  
“Absolutely,” Sam agreed. “And I'm an awesome little brother.” He kissed Dean again, long and slow this time, opening Dean's belt and pants and sliding his hand inside to circle the head of Dean's already half hard cock. Dean made a greedy little sound in his throat and bucked up hard against Sam's hand.

  
Sam buried his face against Dean's neck, nuzzling the soft skin under his ear. “Thank you,” he whispered softly. He stroked Dean slowly, drawing out the pleasure until Dean was shivering under his touch and begging for more.  
  
  
“Thank you for always being here for me.”  Sam moved just a bit faster, lavishing tiny kisses everywhere he could reach.  
  
  
“Thank you for taking care of me--”

  
“Sam....” Dean said, voice strained, “No chickflick--”

  
“I can say anything I want during sex, Dean,” Sam reminded him, “that's the rule.”

  
“Not—not having sex,” Dean panted, head thunking against the windscreen, groaning as Sam's hand dipped down to roll his balls and tug gently. “Just a handjob.”

  
“Handjobs are sex, Dean.” Sam threw a leg over Dean's thigh, letting his brother feel his straining erection. The rough friction made him moan and push harder against his brother as he continued.

  
“Thank you for—for protecting me.” Dean was thrusting up into Sam's grip, one hand twisting feverishly in the blanket, the other clenched tight in Sam's shirt.

  
“Thank you for giving me everything you could--” Sam's thumb slid over the head of Dean's cock and Dean groaned, back arching.

  
“Sam....”

  
“Thank you for letting me love you.”

  
Dean came with a bitten off sob, hot and thick over Sam's hand. He took a deep shuddering breath then attacked Sam's mouth, hand already tearing open Sam's fly.

  
“Love you so much,” he growled fiercely as he jerked Sam's cock fast and rough. “Best thing in my life, always.” Dean ground the words into Sam's skin and lips as Sam writhed underneath him, already close, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent moan. “Can't—don't wanna live without you.”

  
Sam came hard, orgasm torn from him in an explosion of pleasure. Dean stroked him through the aftershocks, whispering softly against his ear until he lay limp and boneless against the Impala's windshield.

  
They cleaned up with Sam's overshirt. Sam tossed it on the ground beside the Impala before collapsing lazily on the blanket to enjoy the show.

  
“So...Winchester rules, right?” Dean muttered, staring fixedly at the sky and Sam sighed.

  
“Yeah, Winchester rules.” He turned his face away, hating that he couldn't just enjoy what he had, that he needed more from Dean than his brother could give. He should know better than to expect anything else by now, but it was hard to reconcile the brother supposedly who couldn't live without him with the reality of Dean, who couldn't even say “I love you” without freaking out.

  
“Good,” Dean grunted, but a moment later his hand crept over to Sam's and tangled their fingers together. When Sam looked at him in surprise Dean was still staring at the sky, a faint flush staining his cheeks. A few minutes went by and then.....

  
“ 'S cold out here,” Dean grumbled, and shifted and wriggled and thrashed carefully about until finally he was pressed up against Sam's side, their joined hands resting unacknowledged on Dean's hip. After a cautious pause his head fell casually against Sam's shoulder and Sam couldn't help the hopeful grin that spread across his face despite the stiff tension in Dean's shoulders. He waited til his brother relaxed then carefully rested his cheek on the spiky bristles of Dean's hair. He had nearly fallen asleep again when Dean spoke up.

  
“Did you make a wish, Sammy?”

  
"Yeah,” he said, planting a sleepy kiss on the top of Dean's head. “And I think for once it might come true.”


End file.
